


A Mere Flicker in the Fire Nation

by ADabOfBlessings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Baby Zuko (Avatar), Childbirth, Gen, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Mother bear Ursa, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pregnancy, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, mildly dubious marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADabOfBlessings/pseuds/ADabOfBlessings
Summary: Though Ursa could not see it, if she had looked over shoulder and look into her son's bleary and sleepy eyes, those golden irises would hold a twinkle-a spark- inside them. It was a mere flicker in the twinkling golden orbs, but it will kindle the brightest and strongest flame that the Fire Nation will ever see.
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A Mere Flicker in the Fire Nation

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own Avatar the Last Airbender.

The courtyard garden was serenely quiet, devoid of any guards or servants. The trees on each corner of the courtyard swayed with the cool breeze easing through the peaceful area while newly trimmed grass shone with water droplets.

The rushing waters from the single fountain in the middle and the rustling of the leaves were the only sounds that resonated throughout the Royal Palace Garden of the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

A tall, yet elegant woman walked through the Royal Palace Garden, seemingly enjoying the undisturbed courtyard. She was layered in expensive robes that were mostly colored with crimson red and accented with black and a bit of yellow. Part of her hair was held up by a gleaming headpiece, donning the Fire Nation's insignia.

She had fair skin that was flawless of any imperfections on her gorgeous face.

Her golden eyes trailed to the pond, piquing interest in the turtle ducks that were diving into the pond with their heads while the little turtle ducklings watched what their parents did.

They mimicked, easily submerging into the water and grabbing whatever substance they could get from the bottom of the pond.

The woman watched, her lips gracefully lifting upwards as she slowly approached the pond. The two older turtle ducks immediately quacked at her, as if trying to ward off her.

When she neared, the turtle ducks swam away, followed by their little train of turtle ducklings.

She smiled once again and sat down, wincing inwardly as she felt her mounded belly attached to her front prevent her from trying to sit down. Eventually, she managed to sit down in front of the crystal-clear pond with her legs crossed.

From the sleeves of her robes, she took out some bread and started tearing the soft food into small pieces before throwing it into the water. Ursa observed in quiet tranquility as the turtle duck parents slowly regarded the bread, quacking quietly as they dipped their heads into the moist bread.

One nibble later, they started chowing down the bread and the little ones followed their parents' actions.

The woman continued to tear off the bread and toss it into the water until there was no bread left in her hands. Though, it was more than enough to please the turtle ducks and their little family.

Ursa watched them, her hand resting over the layered fabric of her robes, however, just a few inches from her fingertips was her swelling belly growing out from the confines of her long and petite body.

She could feel her own little one stir inside of her body, reacting to her gentle touch just above their head.

Her golden eyes trailed down to her front, a look of contemplation crossing her features.

Pregnancy has been kind to to Ursa, with only morning sickness passing throughout the morning and a slightly achy back. The baby was doing well and it was on track with its development, much to her relief.

While Ursa was happy to have conceive a child of her own DNA, she did not know whether to fear for the other DNA that flowed through her baby's veins.

It was an arranged marriage, forced to marry a man that she found to be...quite ruthless in someways. It was supposedly to fulfill a prophecy in the eyes of Fire Lord Azulon. To create a powerful lineage.

To raise a powerful and royal heir.

All because it was about a royal descendant of Roku-her grandfather.

The new Princess was born and raised in a small Village called Hira'a. She wasn't poor nor rich, but she was happy with her mundane life and completely comfortable at such prospect...that is until Ozai and the Fire Lord showed up at her small village and whisked her away to live an entirely different lifestyle.

Whether it was some religious tradition or Ozai was just that desperate to have her for personal reasons, she certainly did not want this...

Ursa glanced at the rippling waters along the edges of the pond, looking at her reflection.

There was once a girl, spirited and playful, now gone from her face...though her fiery passion was still there. She accepted her fate towards the Royal Palace duties she held. And she also accepted her role as a mother towards her unborn child.

Regardless of how this child came to be, she wasn't going to consider the unborn child as a mistake. She was going to raise it with as much love as she could possibly use.

Ursa averted her gaze from the pond and looked up to see the bright, blue sky hovering over her. She caught a glimpse of doves flying a few feet over her head, their wings spread apart and using the wind to glide easily throughout the welkin.

The Fire Princess released a hitch and slid her hand under her belly, stroking gently while feeling the baby stretch as far as her womb's capacity could expand. There was no doubt that the baby was conceived the night of their wedding. The symptoms were there right in front of her as she expelled most of her food into a waist bucket.

Upon finding out on the Fire Princess' pregnancy, Ozai was satisfied with his work within fulfilling his father's lineage. And there would be many to come after this child. She was loyal to the Fire Nation and her husband, but wondering how Ozai would treat their children worried her.

It wasn't like that Ozai was completely ruthless. He still had sympathy for some, like her, but most times he did not for many others.

He was busy with royal business, this she knew that she understood, but when it came to spending time with her-it was pretty limited. Not that she really minded, in all honesty.

Ursa closed her eyes and listened the tranquility of the atmosphere wrapping around her.

True, the Royal Palace was not the home she wanted for her future child...but wherever her child was, that's where her home will be. Everything she'll do, is everything to protect them. And that became the new mother's vow to her child.

* * *

In the middle of the night, where the moon gleamed into the window of the highest tower of the Fire Nation Palace, was a room dim and lit with fire, two people inside the room.

Ursa was laboring while the Midwife was encouraging her. Cries and whimpers came from the laboring woman, her body laying against the soft mattress while she worked through rough contractions.

"That's it, My Lady," the Royal Midwife ushered, followed by a pained cry.

Ursa bundled up the silk sheets into her fists and gripped it tightly as strands of her disheveled, brunette hair fell in front of her sweaty face. Her face was contorted in pain, feeling her swell tighten around her abdomen, and parted legs quaking in agony with her heels digging into the mattress.

The blunt feeling of a round head surging out from her body was like someone burning her alive. Her bottom feeling her like she was being ripped from the inside and out.

A sheen of sweat formed on her naked body, save only for a sheet covering her abdomen and chest while the Midwife worked between her trembling thighs.

She rasped out a heavy gasp, ample chest heaving up and down, trying to bring forth her newborn. Each time she pushed her chin to her chest while she bore down, she saw glimpses of blood staining her inner thighs and sheets. She arched her back, grinding her teeth together as she felt the built up fluids flowing freely from pushing out the small head.

Ursa felt little relief in sensing that the tormenting pressure was alleviated, only to be wracked with a harsh contraction rippling throughout her bulging stomach.

She could feel precise hands working around the little one's shoulder, making the pain even more unbearable from the seething, hot stretch. The Princess wanted the Midwife to _stop_ , but even her mind reminded her that the Midwife was just doing her job.

While this physical pain was probably the most she felt out of her young years, having her own husband not present at his first newborn's birth was even more hurtful.

Essentially, she was doing this alone.

"One more big push, my Lady and your baby will here!" The Midwife encouraged.

Realization hit Ursa hard as she grasped the thought of her own child being here in mere moments sprung determination inside her worn out body. With one last heave, she curled her body around her baby bump and brought her chin to her chest before bearing down as hard as she could.

The stretch was hot, _painful_ and absolutely intolerable. The shoulders had strained her bottom's capacity and she briefly thought that she was going to tear. However, the thought and pain was soon released as relief flooded throughout her tired body and a loud squelching sound came from between her thighs.

Ursa collapsed under the soft mattress and heaved a harsh pant. There was a moment where her mind became hazy, her golden eyes becoming dull and exhausted. She wanted to close her eyes, sleep for God knows how long and just rest.

The feeling of birthing fluids spilling out and creating a puddle underneath her was an unpleasant feeling in her dazed mind, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that the excruciating delivery was over with.

There was a slight tug that made her wince. It felt rubbery and sticky with fluids. She really thought she wouldn't be able to feel anything after the immense pain she felt, but oh how she was very wrong.

Then, a small cry rang through her ears.

Ursa's eyes sparked alive and she held her breath upon hearing that _beautiful_ cry. It was raspy, brand new and positively lovely to her ears. And just like that, the pain she had felt, the throbbing that pulsed throughout her body was gone and all she did was focus on the little cries that echoed through her mind.

With little strength Ursa had, she lifted her head and tried to peek over her still inflated belly.

All she could see was the Midwife rubbing a cloth over something, a smile over her face.

Despite her mind being muddled with overwhelming tiredness consuming her sore body, the Princess knew what she was rubbing, and that one thought gave her mind and body firmness over pain and exhaustion.

Ursa watched intently, anticipating the moment where she could finally hold them.

Finally, the Midwife looked up and smiled brightly directly towards her as she lifted her hand up from her quivering legs, showing a crying baby. The newborn was so small to Ursa. A wave of love to washed over Ursa, completely entrancing her in this marvelous moment.

"Its a boy!"

The world seemed to stop for a few seconds. Her clear vision became blurred and watery as she watched the newborn jerk his little legs and arms that were stretched out in front of him, as if he was looking for someone.

Ursa held out her arms towards the squalling baby boy and the Midwife gladly let her grasp the child gently and draw her arms with the newborn safely in her embrace. The Princess let out a shaky gasp upon feeling new skin touch her own.

It was warm and moving. So _new_.

Her shaking hands ran down the baby boy's fragile spine and she could feel tears form within her eyeballs.

Tears started fall as the baby boy mewled loudly and jerked his tiny head, little hands wrapping around her own finger she offered to the little boy.

More hands started moving around her chest and she could vaguely feel the Midwife's hands trying to rub the rest of the fluids off the baby and then tried to tuck the sheets around them so they can enact more skin-to-skin contact.

The baby let out another cry, his tiny scrunched up face burying into his mother's chest. He wriggled underneath the gentle touch of his mother's hands and whined quietly.

Ursa had nothing to say as she felt her son's little form relax against her ample chest. What else could she say?

No words could utter how much she relished this moment with her newborn. She only wished that Ozai was here to greet their son.

She stretched her neck to take a look of her son's face. She would've laughed if she wasn't so emotional about him. His face was red, covered in dried vernix while his face was still scrunched up in displeasure with his appearance into the world. But, _oh_ , his eyes were just like her's.

Golden.

Ursa's breathing hitched, and the Princess could feel more tears spill down to her cheeks.

Meeting face-to-face with the baby that she carried and felt him stir inside her was surreal...and so amazing.

Her son was so beautiful, his skin soft and freed of any blemishes. Tiny wisps of darker brown hair stuck out from the child's soft head . The baby jerked his head and bumped his head against Ursa's lips.

She leaned into the contact and kissed her son's forehead gently.

The baby quieted his whimpers and returned to lean into his mother's soft touch. Ursa leaned back and watched him melt under her delicate kiss, heart blooming with every breath he took.

She and Ozai had thought of names, mostly Ozai, but she was able to convince her husband to pick a boys name that he approved of. After more convincing, he finally agreed to his wife's terms on her naming the baby if it was a boy.

And if it was a girl, he would name her.

But turns out that they conceived a baby boy. And with newfound pride, Ursa decided to give the new given-face a name.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, Zuko."

* * *

After being cleaned and cleared with a clean health bill, the new mother was sitting up and leaning against the plush pillows to support her aching back. She wore a robe around slim body but it was mostly shrugged off of one shoulder to nurse her newborn.

He was small and surprisingly quiet. What amused Ursa is that he did not fit into the baby clothing the servants had made. It was baggy on him and the sleeves were too long for the baby's small arms. It looked like he was wearing a nightgown, honestly.

After the baby boy was dressed and carefully half-wrapped in a blanket, he was held closely to his mother's chest as he fed hungrily. The feeling of her milk releasing to feed her young was odd, but it wasn't unpleasant.

The Midwife had complimented on how well Zuko could latch on so easily.

"Most babies have a hard time latching on for the first time," the Midwife commented.

"I suppose I was lucky with this one," Ursa murmured, running a thumb over his cheek. Zuko grunted quietly and nuzzled into her breast, getting as much milk as his tiny stomach could get a hold of.

"Hungry one," the Midwife said with amusement. "That's a good thing. He will grow up to be strong and healthy."

Ursa pursed her lips and nodded mutely, wondering if he'll ever be happy regardless is he's strong or healthy.

For now, the Princess relished the quiet moment with her child. A mother and a child getting to know each other is crucial. If not for many others, than clearly for Ursa it was.

The peacefulness, however, was interrupted when the door opened, revealing a man dressed in expensive fabrics of many shades of red and gold, thick string wrapping around his waist to show who he was.

Prince Ozai.

The man had a defined chin, straight black hair reaching a little lower from his shoulders with part of his hair up and wrapped in a neat bun. His goatee was clean and precise, a crooked grin on his face.

He examined the scene. Ursa was lying half-up, blanket pulled up to her waist while a bundle was tucked against her bare breast. His wife look haggard and drained from birth. Dried tears had stained her red-rose cheeks and the roots of her hair was greased with sweat while the ends were tangled together in a mess.

However, her eyes were shiny and glossy, and daresay, joyful.

The Midwife bowed her head and greeted her Prince with respect.

Ozai ignored the Midwife's regard to him and merely grunted.

"How is my wife and my child?" he questioned tersely.

"Very well, my Prince," the Midwife replied, not willing to betray her fear of the Prince. "You have a healthy baby boy and your wife is recovering well."

Ozai glanced at Ursa, who was looking at him with uncertainty. He lowered his gaze and saw a bundle close to her bare chest, his wife's hands coming to wrap around the bundle protectively. He narrowed his amber eyes and searched the baby boy's eyes.

Candles were lit in their room, but despite the dimming of the light, Ozai could tell that there was no spark in the boy's golden irises.

Often times, when a child was born there was this kind of _spark_ in newborns' eyes, where the new parents would know if the their child was a Firebender, but to no avail...

He looked at the Midwife with a hard look. "Leave us."

The woman bowed her head and backed away. When the door had shut to their room, Ozai just stood there in front of his and his wife's bed. She regarded him quietly before averting her gaze to the bundle.

It felt like hours when Ozai spoke with his deep voice.

"A boy?"

The Princess was quiet for a second or two before she answered quietly. "Yes."

"Did he not have the spark in his eyes?"

The question immediately sent fear through Ursa's veins. She was so immersed on how beautiful her baby's eyes were that she had forgotten about seeking the spark.

Ursa didn't really care if her child was a bender or not, but she definitely knew that Ozai did. And it frightened her to think what would Ozai do to their first newborn if he was not a bender.

Be damn with him if ever tried to take the baby from a mother.

Ursa returned her look towards her husband, giving him a steely look while curling around her newborn like a protective mother bear. "And what of the spark? He is perfect just the way he is regardless if he does not have Firebending," she said coldly.

The lips of the Prince turned into one of a scowl.

"So he did not have the spark," he accused icily. Without a second thought, Ozai rounded the corner and stepped stride over to his wife's side. Ursa reacted and clutched Zuko to her chest, who was surprisingly still feeding with all the moving his mother was making.

"Don't you dare," Ursa seethed.

Ozai sneered and ignored his wife as he approached them. His wife stiffened upon seeing Ozai lean forward to get a better look, however, Zuko's tiny face was hidden behind the folds of the blanket that Ursa used to keep him warm.

The Prince reached out, his hand tugging away the blanket and revealing his son's face.

The baby boy's eyes were half-open, thin lips still rooted to his wife's breast as his tiny hands that were hidden in those enormous sleeves, rested on his chest. Patches of dark hair grew on his tiny round head, wispy and undoubtably soft.

He was contently looking up at him, completely unaware how his mother's arms and hands were stiff and cold.

With a slender finger, he used the tip of his fingernail to trace it around Zuko's left cheek, feeling the smooth skin touch his calloused finger. He stopped his digit when he got close to the edge of his lower eyelid and merely scrutinized his gaze.

He didn't really know if his son had inherited more of his looks than Ursa, but time will only tell.

Zuko made a small noise, but didn't move from his position.

Ursa could've have sworn that his cold, amber eyes softened slightly. It was shortly-lived when he retracted his finger and his face became hard and stoned.

"There is little worth of a child if they do not have Firebending." His tone was calculating and chilled with repulse.

"Give him time, Ozai," Ursa defended passionately, feeling a shiver run up her spine at her husband's words.

"He will be weak." Ozai's voice rose and Ursa wrapped her arms further around her baby. Hearing the raising voice and shifting, the baby released the nipple and whimpered out loud, his chubby face twisting in discontent.

Ursa briefly glanced at her child and then to Ozai.

The last thing she needed was to mourn a newborn she had given birth to just mere hours ago, only to die by his father's hand. _No_. She would not allow Ozai, nor anyone to kill her child. Even if she had to beg on her knees or murder someone, she would do it for the sake of her son.

"Please," she practically pleaded, golden eyes glimmering with urge. "Just give him a chance-give him _time_."

Ozai contemplated, a look of displeasure crossing his features.

What seemed like forever, he inclined his head with a scorning look, before turning around sharply to leave.

"I will permit him to stay, but rest assure that if he does not show signs of being a Firebender, he _will_ not last long."

Ursa thinned her lips as she watched her husband slam the door close, prompting for Zuko to jolt and then cry out loud in distress.

The new mother jerked her head down and shifted Zuko to lie on her chest while pulling the blankets to cover her and her disgruntled baby. She could feel the baby snuffling into her chest, his head above her pumping heart.

When she finally settled and managed to pull the covers to keep Zuko warm, he finally relaxed and dissolved his crying into small hiccups.

"No need to cry, my love," Ursa whispered, bending down to press a kiss on top of the baby boy's head. "He will love you just as much as I have." She didn't know whether if the lie was a comfort to Zuko or herself.

Zuko released a soft sigh into Ursa's chest and furrowed behind his tiny hands, his uncoordinated eyes blearily blinking.

The corners of Ursa's lips gracefully turned upwards and she closed her eyes to soak up this moment. At this point, the future was unpredictable and her child's life was on the line.

Her hands were still cold and pale from her husband's threat, but she couldn't help but let her heart illuminate with so much love for this little one. And if Ozai couldn't see how their child was a gift, then she had another reason to protect her child.

* * *

"A vacation?" Ursa questioned incredulously, raising an eyebrow towards her husband.

Ozai nodded stiffly as he watched his wife pour a cup of tea. "Yes. A vacation is normally how families spend time together, is it not?"

Ursa pursed her lips and tilted her head, contemplating the thought of a vacation. Ozai and her didn't even have a Honeymoon on their marriage. Having a vacation was completely new to her.

But, she supposed that it would be good for their child to explore parts of the Fire Nation.

"I suppose that is a good idea," Ursa replied, tone a bit wistful. "What was your idea on a vacation?"

"Ember Island," Ozai stated simply. "I have a house near the Beach and-" he paused and huffed indignantly. "There is a Theatre that you might possibly like...to go."

The Princess blinked in surprise. A course of excitement ran through her veins. She hasn't seen anything theatrical since before Ozai asked for her hand, and though she immensely wished she could have been a part of a play, she wouldn't mind watching one either.

Ursa inclined her head and tapped her fingernails atop of the table.

"I don't have any reason to say no," she said with a small quirk of her lips.

Ozai nodded once again. "I shall inform my father of our Vacation. We will leave in two days and be on our way." With that, he turned around and headed out, but not without glancing at the child currently in the bassinet that was idly looking at the ceiling with tired eyes as a small hand of his was shoved into his slobbery mouth.

It was only a few months, but he could tell that his son's hair had grown thicker and surprisingly, more fluffier. His eyes seemed to develop a more of a light-amber color.

He was small, but plump with his mother's milk giving him nutrition.

If anything, he couldn't help but give his wife credit. She did well feeding and carrying him. _Caring_ for him. Unlike him.

Zuko let go of his hand with a loud 'pop' and bobbled his head directly towards his father. Those tiny irises lit up and he made a noise of happiness. He jerked his tiny legs up and babbled loudly.

So unprofessional, but with a few training and other Royal practice, he'll be his successor...if he was a Firebender. Ursa had begged him not to get rid of him after he was born with no spark, but for the sake of his wife and the newborn, he'll be lenient...for now.

The Prince jerked his head away from the baby's form, scowling slightly, and departed the room with a slam of the door.

Zuko jolted, eyes widening in surprise. Was it something he did?

"There now," his mother's voice cooed at him as her form appeared out the corner of his eyes. He craned his neck and faced his mother's face, gurgling as his grubby hands reached out to her.

Ursa leaned down into the bassinet, the strands of her long hair falling over her shoulder as she gently slipped her hands underneath the fragile body and drawled Zuko into her loving embrace.

Zuko yawned against her shoulder, grabbing a fistful of her hair into his tiny hands and snuggled into her warmth.

"You will do wondrous things, even without Firebending," Ursa murmured softly to him. Ever since Ozai couldn't find the spark in their son's eyes, she could tell that Ozai held disdain for him. But she had to give him a little bit of recognition on trying to like their son.

Ozai never tolerated tardiness, and though Midwives and specialists had told them that the spark could occur anywhere to infancy through toddler years, the Prince still did not enjoy the waiting game.

Zuko was only 5 months and he has still yet to show any signs of the spark in his eyeballs. Regardless, Ursa did everything in her power to make sure that her son was well-fed and cared with upmost love.

She tried to fill in the emptiness of her son's father always gone, but even she knew that Zuko wanted his father to spend time with him.

Ursa knew that he had Royal duties to uphold, but she hoped that Ozai would realize the role of fatherhood to be one of the most important duties to hold as well.

It didn't take long for the Princess to comprehend her role as a mother. Ursa was strict with only using her milk to feed her child, as well as caring for his other needs. She wasn't the one to rely on wet nursemaids or servants to care for Zuko.

It was Motherhood, after all. And motherhood is the definition of a mother caring for her children.

Plus, she thoroughly enjoyed the distraction from Royal duties and everything else that pained her through her life.

They were rarely apart since birth. Maybe it was the paranoia that instilled in Ursa's mind of Ozai wanting to get rid of their son. Maybe it was because he made her happy just as much as the Royal palace did- she didn't really know.

As long as her son was happy, so was she.

Ursa hummed quietly and swayed in a soothing rhythm, gently carding her fingers through her son's thick, black hair. Zuko released a satisfied warble, his cheek nuzzling into the soft fabric that smelled of his mother.

The Princess laid her cheek atop of Zuko's temple and closed her eyes in blissful contentment. The feeling of soft and wispy hair tickling her cheek and a little body snuggled to her chest gave Ursa a sense of peace she has not felt since getting betrothed.

In the end, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Sleep well, my love," Ursa whispered.

Though Ursa could not see it, if she had looked over shoulder and look into her son's bleary and sleepy eyes, those golden irises would hold a twinkle-a _spark_ \- inside them. It was a mere flicker in the twinkling golden orbs, but it will kindle the brightest and strongest flame that the Fire Nation will ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an ATLA for quite some time and this is my contribution to this amazing fandom! Please be reminded that I am very new to this, so I apologize if any of the characters are to OOC. But should I Continue or nah?
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
